Despite the lack of test instrumentation specifically designed to fit in small volumes, there is continued pressure on the defense complex to deliver smaller, high performance weapon systems with quantifiable performance characteristics. Of course, it is expected that these be procured at a cost comparable to presently available weapon systems.
Currently there are no commercially available integrated secure telemetry systems suitable for use on small airframes, e.g., missiles or rockets. There are systems for recording data on board and later recovering the airframe and recorder as evidenced by those built by the U.S. Air Force at Eglin Air Force Base (AFB), Florida. These systems typically enjoy a 50% recovery rate, effectively doubling test requirements. Raytheon Corp. sells a system for use with the STINGER missile, however, it has no encryption capability nor does it have an IMU. The Navy at NAWC, China Lake, Calif. has built systems for use with small airframes but, these are not capable of encryption, have a limited number of channels for data capture and, do not have a fully capable IMU. Refer to U.S. Statutory Invention Registration H1288, Control and Digital Telemetry Arrangement for an Aerial Missile, issued to Kenneth P. Lusk.
In addition to the problem of squeezing a high performance telemetry package into a missile or rocket in place of its warhead, the necessary circuitry to insure reliable firing of the rocket or missile's sustainer motor must be provided in the same telemetry package in order to replace that firing circuitry packaged with the original warhead. Previous versions of the firing circuit used with the telemetry package used latching relays, a mechanical G-switch and, analog timing circuits. These components were bulky and, would have been difficult to integrate into a high performance telemetry package for use in a small volume. A new design, employing size and energy efficient solid state components, including digital timers, was needed.